tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ol' Wheezy Wobbles
*Ian McCue |narrator= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |series=16 |series_no=16.02 |number=370 |released= * 17th February 2012 * 21st February 2012 * 8 April 2012 * 24th June 2012 * 6th November 2012 * 16th January 2013 * 13th March 2013 * 2nd August 2014 * 24th February 2016 |previous=Race to the Rescue |next=Express Coming Through }} '''Ol' Wheezy Wobbles' is the second episode of the sixteenth series. Plot Thomas is on Misty Island helping to load Jobi logs. He sees that the Logging Locos are sad because Ol' Wheezy has stopped working. Thomas wants to help and is sure that he can fix Ol' Wheezy. Thomas' driver takes a look at Ol' Wheezy who wobbles and blows out smoke, but then stops. The Logging Locos are still very upset, but Thomas knows who can help and heads off to the Vicarstown Dieselworks. At the Dieselworks, Den and Dart are busy as Thomas arrives. Thomas explains the situation and Dart agrees to help. Dart wants Den to go with him to Misty Island, but Thomas insists that Dart will be fine on his own. Dart repeats that he wants Den to go with him, but Thomas has already puffed away. Back on Misty Island, Thomas and Dart arrive at the Logging Station. Dart and the Logging Locos introduce themselves to each other and Dart's driver attempts to mend the logging crane. Again Ol' Wheezy wobbles and blows out thick black smoke and then stops. Dart admits that he cannot fix Ol' Wheezy and rumbles back to Sodor with Thomas. At the Dieselworks, Thomas asks Den to come to Misty Island. Den is hesitant and wants to take Dart with him, but Thomas tells him he will be fine on his own. Thomas is not listening and puffs away with Den following. At the Logging Station, Thomas takes Den to the lifeless Ol' Wheezy. Den's driver tries to fix Ol' Wheezy and, like Dart and Thomas' drivers, fails. Just like before, Ol' Wheezy rumbles and rocks and bellows black smoke, but does not start. Den races away, leaving the Logging Locos still feeling depressed. Thomas really wants to help, so he offers to take another look at Ol' Wheezy. Thomas' driver fiddles with Ol' Wheezy who is now in an even worse state. Ol' Wheezy shudders violently, sending bits of wood, metal, and blobs of oil everywhere. Thick black smoke covers the Logging Station. Thomas realises that he has only made things worse and wishes that Percy was with him to help. He then realises that Den needed Dart's help to fix Ol' Wheezy as two boilers are always better than one. Thomas races back to the Dieselworks where he apologises for not listening to Den and Dart before and asks them to return to Misty Island together. Once there, their engineers go to fix Ol' Wheezy and the crane roars to life with a rattle. Ol' Wheezy is soon hurling logs into the Logging Pond and all over the Logging Station. Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand are delighted. They all laugh and Ol' Wheezy throws an extra-special log. Characters * Thomas * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * 'Arry and Bert * Den * Dart * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Percy * Henry * Gordon * Toby * Emily * Stanley * Charlie * Belle * Annie * The Lady with the Big Hat * Albert's Wife Locations * Island of Sodor ** Maron ** Vicarstown Dieselworks ** Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island ** Shake Shake Bridge ** The Logging Station ** The Logging Pond Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and Ferdinand * Keith Wickham as Dash and Den * Matt Wilkinson as Bash * Rupert Degas as Dart * Kerry Shale as Arry * William Hope as Bert US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Dash and Arry * Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand * William Hope as Bash and Bert * Rupert Degas as Dart * Keith Wickham as Den Trivia * This is the first to have William Hope to voice Iron Bert. * Edited stock footage from Misty Island Rescue is used. Goofs * In the first scene of Thomas approaching the Logging Locos, Thomas is not pulling a flatbed, but in the next scene he is. Merchandise * TrackMaster - Wild, Whirling Ol' Wheezy Set * Magazine Stories - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles and Wobbly Ol' Wheezy In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Ol' Wheezy se Tambalea pl:Zepsuty Kręciołek ru:Уизи сломался Category:Episodes Category:Series 16 episodes